Damon West
Damon West is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Jocks clique. He is voiced by Ben Curtis. Character Description A tall and strong African American jock with short black hair. He wears a Letterman jacket, and dark brown slacks, with blue gym sneakers. He also has white sweatbands on his wrists. In the winter, Damon wears a grey urban hat, and his Letterman jacket zipped up. Personality Damon is the toughest of the Jocks, and tells the others what to do when Ted isn't around. When Ted is around, Damon is servile and tends to repeat everything Ted says. Despite this, he claims that the Jocks would be more respected if he were the leader, and there are rumors that he's gone after Mandy behind Ted's back. Damon is very into sports, and states that he is an All American athlete. He plays linebacker on the Bullworth Bullhorns, and is also a state ranked wrestler. His hobby is fighting. He enjoys pushing around people who are weaker than he is, but he also wants to fight a gorilla some day. In-game role Damon is one of the most noticable characters in the game. During Jimmy's first trip to the cafeteria, he sees Damon and Juri armwrestling. Damon, along with Juri, also bully Earnest as he tries to set up a poster for the School Presidential elections. After Jimmy helps Earnest, hurting his standing with the Jocks, Damon will attack Jimmy on sight any time Jimmy goes near the gym. During the events of Chapter 4, Damon is with Ted, and the two of them bully Petey, starting Jimmy's battle against the Jocks. Damon never accompanies the other jocks, instead spending all his time with Ted. During Jimmy's fight with Ted, Damon puts up a ferocious fight. Acting as the center, he tackles Jimmy and literally throws him up the football field if Jimmy tries to go after Ted. He also lasts through being hit several times with explosive-rigged footballs. Quotes When coversing with other Jocks *My last paper was a C, I need to find some other boy to do my homework for me! *You ever get that dizzy feeling in your head, when you tackle someone so hard? *I don't understand why most things ain't sorted out by violence. When walking around *I wonder if I would ever hit someone so hard their head would come off. *I wonder who'd win in a fight. A bear, or a gorilla. *One day I want to fight a gorilla! *Maybe if I concentrate real hard I can make her top come off. *Maybe she'll come up to my room if I offer to show her my John Elway autograph. When attacking *I'm gonna bust your gut up and watch you bleed! *I'm gonna lay your butt out like a newborn baby! *I'm gonna rip out your heart and feed it to you! *Chin-check time, punk! When fighting *I'm all state in beatdown too, son! *Sweet like candy, you DON'T want any! *Damon's the truth! When knocked out *You've bested me... enjoy it while it lasts. *Once I heal up, you are so dead. *Hope coach dosen't hear about this. *There goes my scholarship. When chasing Jimmy or another student *I'm gaining on you, and it's only a matter of time now! After being bullied *But I play football, this wasn't supposed to happen! *I can't believe that just happened! When hit by bike *You hit me with that thing, but I can still hit harder! West, Damon West, Damon